culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1998 Women's Hockey World Cup
| second = | third = | count = 2 | matches = 42 | goals = 184 | top_scorer = Alyson Annan | top_scorer_goals = 8 | best_player = Alyson Annan | previous_year = 1994 | previous_tournament = 1994 Women's Hockey World Cup | next_year = 2002 | next_tournament = 2002 Women's Hockey World Cup | update = }} The 1998 Women's Hockey World Cup was the ninth edition of the Women's Hockey World Cup field hockey tournament. It was held from 20 to 31 May 1998 in Utrecht, Netherlands alongside the 1998 Men's Hockey World Cup. The Australia won its second world title after defeating Netherlands 3–2 in the final. The tournament was staged on two artificial pitches at the complex of Dutch football club FC Utrecht. Venues *Utrecht Hockey Stadium *Frockey Hockey Stadium Qualification Squads Umpires *Jean Buchanan *Peri Buckley *Renée Chatas *Gill Clarke *Renée Cohen *Ute Conen *Laura Crespo *Lyn Farrell *Miriam van Gemert *Hu Youfang *Noami Kato *Angela Lario *Lee Mi-Ok *Jane Nockolds *Gina Spitaleri *Kazuko Yasueda Preliminaries Pool A |score=0 – 5 |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Langham 18' Towers 24' Powell 45', 65' Anna 48' |umpires=Jane Nockolds (GBR) Lee Mi-Ok (KOR)}} |score=2 – 1 |team2= |goals1=Coetzee 6', 50' |goals2=Tang Chunling 70' |umpires=Miriam van Gemert (NED) Laura Crespo (ARG)}} |score=5 – 1 |team2= |goals1=Becker 29' (PS) Keller 32' Reiter 35' Ernsting-Krienke 39' Möller 67' |goals2=Lucas 46' |umpires=Lynn Farrell (NZL) Gill Clarke (GBR)}} |score=4 – 3 |team2= |goals1=Ernsting-Krienke 5' Cremer 8' Lätzsch 32' Keller 41' |goals2=Cormack 12' Coetzee 30' (PS) Dare 33' |umpires=Jane Nockolds (GBR) Renée Cohen (NED)}} |score=2 – 1 |team2= |goals1=Barber 2' Fuchs 41' |goals2=MacDonald 56' (PS) |umpires=Naomi Kato (JPN) Laura Crespo (ARG)}} |score=7 – 1 |team2= |goals1=Annan 5', 56' (PS) Towers 16', 23' Langham 24' Mitchell-Taverner 50' |goals2=Tang Chunling 65' |umpires=Miriam van Gemert (NED) Gill Clarke (GBR)}} |score=6 – 1 |team2= |goals1=Smith 29' Toers 30' Langham 32' Michelle-Taverner 36' Annan 51' (PS) |goals2=Vizzuso 43' |umpires=Renée Cohen (NED) Laura Crespo (ARG)}} |score=1 – 3 |team2= |goals1=Li Juan 27' |goals2=Kauschke 16' Klecker 65', 68' |umpires=Angela Lario Ruiz (ESP) Lee Mi-Ok (KOR)}} |score=2 – 3 |team2= |goals1=Coetzee 39', 48' (PS) |goals2=Gilmour 7' MacDonald 18', 40' |umpires=Lyn Farrell (NZL) Miriam van Gemert (NED)}} |score=2 – 1 |team2= |goals1=Fraser 16' MacDonald 53' (PS) |goals2=Chen Zhaoxia 35' |umpires=Renée Cohen (NED) Lyn Farrell (NZL)}} |score=1 – 2 |team2= |goals1=Lucas 38' |goals2=Coetzee 35', 46' (PS) |umpires=Miriam van Gemert (NED) Lee Mi-Ok (KOR)}} |score=0 – 3 |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Langham 21' Starre 46' Annan 66' |umpires=Gill Clarke (GBR) Jane Nockolds (GBR)}} |score=0 – 4 |team2= |goals1= |goals2=James 18', 21', 42', 54' |umpires=Jane Nockolds (GBR) Kazuko Yasueda (JPN)}} |score=5 – 2 |team2= |goals1=Powell 6' Langham 29' Mott 31', 67' Hawkes 56' |goals2=Agliotti 43' Wessels 62' |umpires=Hu Youfang (CHN) Gina Spitaleri (ITA)}} |score=0 – 1 |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Keller 27' (PS) |umpires=Lee Mi-Ok (KOR) Laura Crespo (ARG)}} Pool B |score=0 – 1 |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Wright 19' |umpires=Renée Chatas (USA) Ute Conen (GER)}} |score=2 – 1 |team2= |goals1=Oneto 18' Gulla 35' |goals2=Choi Kwan-Sook 14' |umpires=Gina Spitaleri (ITA) Renée Cohen (NED)}} |score=2 – 1 |team2= |goals1=Thate 32' Van der Wielen 57' |goals2=Bell-Kake 13' |umpires=Peri Buckley (AUS) Kazuko Yasueda (JPN)}} |score=3 – 2 |team2= |goals1=Van den Boogaard 20', 63' Deiters 67' |goals2=Wright 18' Miller 29' |umpires=Gina Spitaleri (ITA) Naomi Kato (JPN)}} |score=2 – 1 |team2= |goals1=Pando 28' MacKenzie 52' |goals2=Kaur 16' (PS) |umpires=Hu Youfang (CHN) Peri Buckley (AUS)}} |score=5 – 4 |team2= |goals1=Choi Mi-Soon 54' Kim Myung-Ok 56' Kim Eun-Jin 62' Kim Soo-Jung 63' Lee Eun-Young 69' |goals2=Smith 1' Pearce 9' Lawrence 16' Matthews 39' |umpires=Jean Buchanan (RSA) Angela Ruiz Lario (ESP)}} |score=2 – 1 |team2= |goals1=''Unknown'' |goals2=''Unknown'' |umpires=}} |score=2 – 4 |team2= |goals1=''Unknown'' |goals2=''Unknown'' |umpires=}} |score=1 – 0 |team2= |goals1=Van de Kieft 52' |goals2= |umpires=Angela Lario Ruiz (ESP) Ute Conen (GER)}} |score=2 – 3 |team2= |goals1=Miller 7', 52' |goals2=Kim Myung-Ok 15' Lee Eung-Young 29' Woo Hyun-Woo 42' |umpires=Peri Buckley (AUS) Kazuko Yasueda (JPN)}} |score=2 – 1 |team2= |goals1=MacKenzie 48' Rognoni 65' |goals2=Smith 20' (PS) |umpires=Gina Spitaleri (ITA) Ute Conen (GER)}} |score=5 – 0 |team2= |goals1=Boomgaardt 9' Deiters 25' Thate 28' (PS), 36' Hanneke Smabers 38' |goals2= |umpires=Renée Chatas (USA) Naomi Kato (JPN)}} |score=2 – 1 |team2= |goals1=Senior 21' Smith 25' |goals2=Wright 67' |umpires=Angela Lario Ruiz (ESP) Naomi Kato (JPN)}} |score=4 – 2 |team2= |goals1=Lee Eun-Young 6' Choi Kwan-Sook 32' Woo Hyun-Jung 57', 62' |goals2=Rani 49', 68' |umpires=Jean Buchanan (RSA) Ute Conen (GER)}} ---- |score=2 – 2 |team2= |goals1=Masotta 55' Oneto 61' |goals2=Van de Kieft 32' Thate 39' |umpires=Gill Clarke (GBR) Peri Buckley (AUS)}} Ninth to twelfth place classification Crossover |score=5 – 3 |team2= |goals1=Gilmour 20' Robertson 24' MacDonald 39' Grant 54' Simpson 63' |goals2=Bala 10' Tirkey 46' M. Kaur 66' |umpires=Naomi Kato (JPN) Jean Buchanan (RSA)}} |score=0 – 3 |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Sixsmith 14', 57' Miller 30' |umpires=Renée Chatas (USA) Lyn Farrell (NZL)}} Eleventh and twelfth place |score=2 – 4 |team2= |goals1=Kullu 9' Devi 59' |goals2=Huang Junxia 17' Li Juan 19' Li Lije 26' Wang Jiuyan 32' |umpires=Lyn Farrell (NZL) Ute Conen (GER)}} Ninth and tenth place |score=0 – 2 |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Sixsmith 15' Smith 29' |umpires=Peri Buckley (AUS) Lee Mi-Ok (KOR)}} Fifth to eighth place classification Crossover |score=1 – 3 |team2= |goals1=Bee 61' |goals2=Pearce 11' Bell-Kake 49' Lawrence 59' |umpires=Renée Cohen (NED) Ute Conen (GER)}} |score=0 – 2 |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Choi Mi-Soon 4' Park Seung-Shin 33' |umpires=Jane Nockolds (GBR) Peri Buckley (AUS)}} Seventh and eighth place |score=0 – 0 (AET) 2 – 4 (PSO) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |umpires=Gina Spitaleri (ITA) Renée Chatas (USA)}} Lucas Fillat James |penaltyscore=2 – 4 |penalties2= Coetzee MacNaughton Wessels Dobson}} Fifth and sixth place |score=4 – 3 |team2= |goals1=Woo Hyun-Jung 15' Seung Shin-Oh 30' Lee Eun-Young 35' Choi Mi-Soon 59' (PS) |goals2=Smith 4' Foy 13' Matthews 55' |umpires=Gina Spitaleri (ITA) Renée Chatas (USA)}} First to fourth place classification Semi finals '|4| |2 |29 May|' '|6| |1 |31 May|' '|3| |2 |31 May|' '|3| |2 }} |score=4 – 2 |team2= |goals1=Annan 4', 51' Langham 9' Powell 56' |goals2=Masotta 37' MacKenzie 65' |umpires=Miriam van Gemert (NED) Angela Ruiz Lario (ESP)}} |score=6 – 1 |team2= |goals1=Thate Van den Boogaard (2) Thate Donners Teeuwen |goals2=Lätzsch |umpires=Kazuko Yasueda (JPN) Gill Clarke (ENG)}} Third and fourth place |score=2 – 3 |team2= |goals1=Oneto 34', 55' |goals2=Kauschke 39' Dickenscheid 51' Möller 62' |umpires=Renée Cohen (NED) Angela Lario Ruiz (ESP)}} Final |score=2 – 3 |team2= |goals1=Kuipers Deiters |goals2=Annan Towers Langham |umpires=Gill Clarke (ENG) Kazuko Yasueda (JPN)}} *Clover Maitland *Kate Starre *Julie Towers *Katrina Powell *Claire Mitchell-Taverner *Kate Allen *Lisa Powell *Juliet Haslam *Alyson Annan *Renita Garrard *Rechelle Hawkes *'Subs' *Bianca Langham *Alison Peek *Nicole Mott *Karen Smith *Justine Sowry *Daphne Touw *Julie Deiters *Ellen Dubbledam-Kuipers *Jeannette Lewin *Dillianne van den Boogaard *Margje Teeuwen *Mijntje Donners *Ageeth Boomgaardt *Minke Smabers *Carole Thate *Suzan van der Wielen *'Subs' *Fleur van de Kieft *Hanneke Smabers *Inge Van den Broek }} Awards Final standings # # # # # # # # # # # # References External links *Results from Sports123 1998 Category:1998 Women's Hockey World Cup Field Hockey World Cup 1998 Category:Women's field hockey in the Netherlands Category:May 1998 sports events Category:Sport in Utrecht (city) Category:1998 in women's field hockey